


Группа поддержки

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: The Truth, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Мисс Фелпс подняла голову от книги. Перед её столом переминались с ноги на ногу несколько гномов.





	Группа поддержки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit
> 
> Хорошагора достал из кармана камертон и стукнул им себя по шлему.  
— Ребята, быстро! — крикнул он, размахивая камертоном. — В миссию к нам ты приходи…  
Т. Пратчетт «Правда»

— К-хм.  
  
Мисс Фелпс подняла голову от книги, которую внимательно изучала, то и дело выписывая что-то на лежащий рядом лист бумаги.  
  
Перед её столом переминались с ноги на ногу, издавая лёгкое металлическое позвякивание, несколько гномов, выстроившихся почти правильным — насколько позволяли небольшие размеры приёмной — боевым клином. Стоящий в его вершине гном, по-видимому, главный среди них, ещё раз откашлялся.  
  
Мисс Фелпс профессионально улыбнулась, не размыкая губ и пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. До сих пор среди её посетителей не было гномов. Гномы весьма предвзято относятся к членам Движения, а любые возникающие проблемы предпочитают решать на месте с помощью топоров.  
  
Как быстро оценила мисс Фелпс, у каждого из стоящих перед ней гномов топор был.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, — пытаясь сохранить вежливый и доброжелательный тон и при этом говорить, максимально не раскрывая рта, произнесла она. — Вероятно, вы ошиблись зданием. Лавка мясника, продающего крысятину, находится дальше вниз по улице, дом номер…  
  
Гномы уставились на неё с подозрением. Мисс Фелпс сглотнула, продолжая улыбаться, но чувствуя, как внутри нарастает паника. В чём дело, она ведь старалась не показать им ничего лишнего?  
  
— Ты из этих? — с подозрением уточнил ближайший гном, нахмурившись.  
  
Один из задних пихнул его кулаком в бок, вызвав новую волну металлического лязга.  
  
— Может, мы впрямь промахнулись? — зашептал он так, что мисс Фелпс могла бы разобрать слова даже если бы не обладала способностью слышать мышиный топоток, находясь на другом конце людной улицы. — Тут всё слишком обычное для _них_.  
  
— Сахарисса сказала, что это здесь, — отмахнулся от шептуна главный и вновь повернулся к столу.  
  
Сахарисса? Мисс Фелпс вспомнила, что слышала это имя совсем недавно и даже записывала его в одну из карточек. Довольно милая девушка. Обычно люди, чьими коллегами становились члены Движения, приходили сюда, чтобы узнать, насколько те опасны и можно ли им доверять, но Сахарисса буквально лучилась искренним желанием помочь. И что-то говорила о гномах, с которыми сотрудничает.  
  
— Сахарисса Резник? — уточнила мисс Фелпс. — Да, она подходила к нам за информационными материалами. Я правильно понимаю, вы работаете с Отто?  
  
— Ага, — проворчал гном, но его лицо — во всяком случае, видимая часть — несколько смягчилось. — Так мы всё-таки по адресу попали. Ты говоришь совсем не так, как он. Без этих всяких «йа» и «приходийт».  
  
Мисс Фелпс вздохнула.  
  
— То, что вы упоминаете, является типичным убервальдским акцентом. Многие вампиры происходят из Убервальда, но не все. Моей родиной, к примеру, является Щеботан. Да, некоторые вампиры из других мест стремятся подражать своим более известным убервальдским собратьям, но мы не одобряем подобное потакание стереотипным образам, поскольку целью нашего Движения является как раз разрушение подобного образа, мешающего эффективной интеграции наших членов в общество.  
  
— Да-да, я понял, — гном поспешно замахал руками на собеседницу, уже набиравшую в грудь воздух для новой тирады. — Вот теперь ты звучишь точно как он. Итак, насчёт Отто… — он вновь замялся.  
  
— Отто фон Шрик состоит в Движении Убервальдских Трезвенников достаточно давно и за это время не выпил ни капли человеческой… слова на букву «к»… или слова на букву «к» других существ, — привычно начала проговаривать мисс Фелпс. — Я знаю, что недавно у него была пара срывов, однако он достаточно успешно с ними справлялся, и нет оснований подозревать, что…  
  
— Да-да-да, — вновь перебил её гном. — Мы там были и всё сами видели. Так вот, Сахарисса сказала, что нам тут могут дать книжонки с этими вашими песенками, которые помогают ему держать себя в руках и всякое такое.  
  
Мисс Фелпс моргнула. Это был не самый ожидаемый поворот разговора. Медленно потянувшись к ящику стола, она извлекла из него несколько брошюр.  
  
— Вот, прошу. Здесь песенник, рекомендую ориентироваться главным образом на «В миссию к нам приходи», «Пусть всегда будет солнце» и «Белая ночь», они наиболее просты для исполнения.  
  
Кто-то из гномов заглянул в брошюру через плечо главного и попытался напеть один из куплетов. Мисс Фелпс с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы поморщиться.  
  
— А также информация о том, какие ситуации могут спровоцировать срыв и как их избежать, что делать, если срыв всё-таки произошёл, и адреса всех наших миссий, куда вы можете при необходимости обращаться со срочными вопросами.  
  
— Ага, понятно, — гном пролистал брошюры и убрал их за пояс. — Спасибо.  
  
— И ещё один момент, — мисс Фелпс пододвинула к себе журнал. — Представьтесь, пожалуйста. Мы фиксируем всех обращающихся к нам посетителей.  
  
— Гунилла Хорошагора, — назвался первым тот гном, который в основном вёл разговор.  
  
Перо мисс Фелпс быстро застрочило по бумаге, занося его имя, а затем и имена остальных пяти гномов в журнал.  
  
Вежливо — по гномьим, по крайней мере, меркам — распрощавшись, посетители начали выбираться из приёмной наружу.  
  
— Может, под музыку это будет легче петь? — расслышала мисс Фелпс сквозь закрывшуюся дверь.  
  
— Мало того, что нам надо учиться петь, ты предлагаешь ещё и на музыкальных инструментах научиться играть? — раздалось в ответ ворчание Хорошагоры.  
  
— Ну, можно попробовать что-нибудь простое, — предложил ещё один гном. — Камертон, например?  
  
Мисс Фелпс представила себе хоровое пение гномов под звуки камертона. Получившаяся картина могла надёжно отбить любое желание, кроме как убраться от певцов подальше и как можно дольше не сталкиваться с услышанным кошмаром вновь.  
  
То, что надо для вампира, находящегося на грани срыва.  
  
Мисс Фелпс закрыла ящик стола, где лежали брошюры, и извлекла картотеку. Отыскав папку Отто фон Шрика, она внесла в графу «Вазможно обращаться за помощью в случае экстренных ситуаций» ещё шесть имён в дополнение к уже значившейся там Сахариссе Резник. С одной стороны, было приятно, что у одного из членов Движения наконец появилась подобная поддержка — это было на целых семь разумных существ больше, чем у большинства других черноленточников, и на шесть в сравнении с Артуром Упырито, которого уверенной рукой во всём направляла его жена.  
  
С другой, возможно, следовало поговорить с Отто. Кажется, эта его работа в новостном листке оказалась на удивление к… к… _конгруэнтной_.  
  
Мисс Фелпс прислушалась к своим ощущениям от этого слова и покачала головой. Не подходит. Отложив картотеку, она вновь взялась за словарь, который изучала до появления гномов. Книга всё ещё оставалась открытой на букве «К», часть слов на странице была густо замазана чёрным. Тонкий палец вампирши пробежал по строкам. Кремовый? Нет, слишком мягко и сладко. Крепкий?  
  
Кровельный?  
  
Мисс Фелпс облизнула острые клыки, затем резко зажмурилась, пробормотала себе под нос несколько слов и встряхнула головой. Нет, слишком близко по звучанию к запретному. Она потянулась за чернильницей, вымарывая из словаря ещё одно опасное слово.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— К-хм.  
  
Мисс Фелпс подняла взгляд от последнего номера «Правды», чья передовица крупными буквами гласила — то есть, буквально кричала в лицо любому, кто вздумал бросить на неё хоть один взгляд: «СОБАКА КУСАЕТ ЧЕЛОВЕКА!».  
  
— Чем могу вам помочь, господин?..  
  
— Уильям де Словв, — представился молодой человек, неуверенно оглядывающий приёмную.  
  
_Слишком обычную_, вопреки ожиданиям.  
  
— О, — мисс Фелпс бросила быстрый взгляд на новостной листок и потянулась к ящику стола.  
  
— …и один из моих сотрудников, как я знаю, состоит в вашем Движении. Мне сказали, что я могу тут получить…  
  
— Конечно, — мисс Фелпс выложила на стол необходимые брошюры. — Здесь песенник, информационные материалы и наш новый буклет «Как заменить слово на букву «к» в разгаворе с вампиром, носящим чёрную ленту». Могу выдать вам его в нескольких экземплярах, насколько я знаю, другие коллеги Отто пока его не получали. Если какое-то из предложенных слов покажется вам неподходящим или неуместным, можете вновь связаться с нами, обратная связь для нас очень важна.  
  
— Хорошо, — де Словв бросил взгляд на титульную страницу буклета. — Только… «в разговоре» пишется через «о». Вот тут.  
  
Мисс Фелпс кивнула.  
  
— Мы обязательно исправим эту ошибку. Благодарю вас за сотрудничество от лица всех членов нашего Движения.


End file.
